


Diana Cavendish: Thirstiest Gay in Luna Nova

by Trog_Tiny



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blue footed Boobys, Diana being useless, F/F, Lesbians, Pining, Thirsty Diana, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trog_Tiny/pseuds/Trog_Tiny
Summary: Diana being the biggest useless lesbian in Luna Nova. Akko being oblivious. Woodward and Beatrix are not impressed.





	Diana Cavendish: Thirstiest Gay in Luna Nova

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic. Warning: Gets weird

What a normal day! Or so Diana had thought it would. The green haired lesbian sat in the cafeteria. She looked around the cafeteria searching for her favorite brunette. But she was no where to be found.

“Has anyone seen Akko toda—“

Speak of the devil! Out of her corner of her eye, she could make out two familiar brown blobs making their way into the cafeteria.

Wait. Two?

Gee darn it! It’s Andrew Heterobridge! What the bloody hell is he doing here? Diana snapped her neck 180 degrees to glare straight at Andrew. More importantly she saw Akko right next to that demon. Less importantly her neck was snapped and probably bleeding. But she was still alive because, magic ofc.

“Diana!” Akko exclaimed. Running towards Diana and hugging her from behind. Diana blushed and froze up immediately. As if Diana thought it couldn’t get any worse Akko started nuzzling her!

No! There was no way her poor gay little heart could handle all this affection.

Akko let go of her only to make her eardrums bleed instead. “LISTEN UP EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL TO SHOW YOU ALL!” Akko yelled out to all of Luna Nova. “Who wants to see my boobies?”

“Sure why not” Gaydrew said quite calmly

“:eyes: I’m sure Diana would like to see them.”

Diana shot up immediately. Was this finally the day? Was this actually even happening? Is this a dream? Am I in heaven? Through all the thoughts in her head she could hear someone say “haha told you”.

“Alright everyone! Get ready!”

Akko unbuttoned her vest and took it off. But her boobs started moving around!

“Akko! Your tits are alive!” cried out Amanda.

“Noooo! Not now guys! I know you’re excited but you need to calm down!” Akko said, caressing her boobs (?) Her boobs calmed down instantly.

Akko unbuttoned the first three buttons on her blouse an—

Pop! Pop!

Two blue footed boobies popped out of Akko’s blouse. Everyone (except Diana) watched in awe as the small birds climbed out of the blouse and dropped to the floor.

Diana however, was extremely disappointed. She frowned and looked back at Akko’s slightly unbuttoned blouse. BOOBS! Just kidding. Diana could have wept right there. Cried her eyes out at being the biggest useless gay in all of Luna Nova. Beatrix would be disappointed.

“Who wants to see my pussy?”

Diana shot up from her seat eyes big and wide. She didn’t care if this wasn’t how she was supposed to act. She was too thirsty and maybe, just maybe she’ll be quenched.

“ME!” Diana screamed for everyone to here.

“Someone’s thirsty” Yee haw chuckled.

Akko shoved her hand into her skirt annnnddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pulled out small fuzzy black cat.

“Awwwww” everyone cooed as they watched the cat crawl out from the skirt. It looked at everyone curiously.

“Akko! Can I pet your pussy?” Someone shouted. Akko nodded furiously and bent down to look at her cat.

The small kitten purred as everyone around it petted, scratched, and rubbed its body.

Diana slumped in her chair. Everyone else had ran over to where Akko and her cat was. Diana was the only one who wasn’t trying to touch the cat. Maybe one day Akko stop being oblivious.

 

 

“Damn! This bitch is pining so hard!” Beatrix shouted

“That “bitch” is also your descendant, banana head.”

“Ain’t no descendant of mine got an uncontrollable gay aura.”

Beabitch and Tree stump continued watched Diana being a thirsty gay disaster for the next remaining time of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye bye


End file.
